User blog:BMHKain/SEASON VII Fight Hints (For real this time...)
NOTE: No more rosters. There are too many fights for such, as I'm going the AHSG method here on out. As per usual, I'll throw in the source hints to help you out. Here are the sources used... Series Hints HOME ALONe Logo.png|Home Alone (Combatants: 1) Logo-pr.png|Power Rangers (Combatants: 1) VGE Logo.png|CARDFIGHT!! Vanguard (Combatants: 1) Logo top.png|NEPTUNIA (Combatants: 1) Kyoukai senjou no horizon logo by duckne55-d5ig1zb.png|Horizon on the Middle of Nowhere (Combatants: 1) WiiU Splatoon logo E3.png|Splatoon (Combatants: 1) Pokemon-logo-gottapokemonlogogif-njkadsb-snghum8u.gif|Pokemon (Combatants: 2) DCheroeslogo.jpg|DC Comics (Combatants: 2) Logo fatestaynight.png|Fate/stay night (Combatants: 1) MAGIC the Gathering Logo.png|MAGIC: the Gathering (Combatants: 1) BlazBlue Logo.png|BLAZBLUE (Combatants: 3) Team fortress 2 logo by flamma man.png|Team Fortress 2 (Combatants: 1) 2000px-Final Fantasy wordmark svg.png|FINAL FANTASY (Combatants: 1) Killer Instinct 2013 logo.png|KILLER INSTINCT (Combatants: 1) BIG BANG AGE Logo.png|DAIBANCHO: -Big Bang Age- (Combatants: 1) Skullgirls-logo-1-.png|SKULLGIRLS (Combatants: 1) Daemon Bride logo.png|Daemon Bride (Combatants: 1) Guilty-Gear-Logo.gif|GUILTY GEAR: (Combatants: 1) Image.gif|Wonderful World (Combatants: 6) Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (Classic English Logo Vector).png|JOJO's BIZARRE ADVENTURE (Combatants: 1) Fairy Tail Logo.png|FAIRY TAIL (Combatants: 3) Onepunch-man J Logo.png|One Punch Man (Combatants: 4) Marvel.png|MARVEL (Combatants: 1) Gōketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou .gif|Gōketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou (Combatants: 2) Invizimals.png|Invizimals (Combatants: 1) SFV.png|STREET FIGHTER (Combatants: 3) Unib.png|Under Night IN-BIRTH (Combatants: 3) off.png|off (Combatants: 1) A Certain Magical Index.png|A Certain Magical Index (Combatants: 1) Arcana Heart.png|Arcana Heart (Combatants: 2) Gravity Rush .jpeg|Gravity Rush (Combatants: 1) BIONICLE .png|BIONICLE (Combatants: 1) YUGIOH!.jpeg|YuGiOh TCG (Combatants: 1) UNRAVEL.png|Unravel (Combatants: 1) TEARAWAY .png|TEARAWAY (Combatants: 1) P4G.png|Persona 4 (Combatants: 1) CASTLEVANIA .png|CASTLEVANIA (Combatants: 1) Soul Eater.png|Soul Eater (Combatants: 1) Ranma 1/2.png|Ranma 1/2 (Combatants: 1) Irregular .png|Irregular at Magic High School (Combatants: 1) Character Reveal Hints *Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) vs ??? (Hint 1: The ability to share abilities? Even Sasari's Shikigami, Janet alone can kill him!) (Hint 2: One of the stupidest Anime Protagonists of all time.) *Merkava (Under Night IN-BIRTH) vs ??? (Hint 1: Binary, and Silvery...) (Hint 2: Street Fighter III is FAR better than V.) *Claudette (Wonderful World) vs ??? (Hint 1: Cats vs Dogs. (And no matter who wins, Liz may be impressed...)) (Hint 2: Come on guys! She is wearing Catears, and is from FAIRY TAIL! Or are you just interested in Erza?) *Kaori Yasaka (A Certain Magical Index) vs ??? (Hint: Inspired by Kaori? Pretty much...) (Hint 2: Drop that Smartphone, Ayane-chan wielder! You know technology doesn't work in the Hollow Night!) *Deadpool (MARVEL) vs ??? (Hint 1: His opponent comes from a BlazBlue spinoff.) (Hint 2: Hazama: HAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW! MURAKUMO, AWAKEN! (Murakumo is the key word.)) *Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) vs ??? (Hint 1: Gray never thought of fighting the sister of the one who can easily murder him in one attack...) (Hint 2: She is a playable character in the DENGEKI BUNKO FIGHTING CLIMAX games.) *Kamui Tokinomiya (Arcana Heart) vs ??? (Hint 1: both fighters have a pallete based on Hakumen.) (Hint 2: He is one of the few Male Swordsmen in Wonderful World.) *Clara (Gōketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou) vs ??? (Hint 1: A Majo Shoujo with foggy glasses. KAWAII...) (Hint 2: Yet to be playable in her respective fighter... Crap.) *Peacock (SKULLGIRLS) vs ??? (Hint 1: A character that didn't become popular until a Saturday Morning cartoon. And then it became obscure again.) (Hint 2: A robotic weapon that can Camoflague into anybody, and was a staple on KidsWB LONG before Toonzai ruined it.) *Aiwhen (Wonderful World) vs ??? (Hint 1: A knife tossing human that is as insane as a demon.) (Hint 2: A.O.T.D. is the initials...) *Chie (Persona 4) vs ??? (Hint 1: Touched by an Angel...) (Hint 2: Red Oni, Blue Oni; Her opposite, Heart Aino, can out punch Captain Falcon, SHE kicks her opponents right at the junk.) *Crona (Soul Eater) vs ??? (Hint 1: the relation ben the two is... Almost the same.) (Hint 2: Both have Purple Hair, use blood magic, and are at least 14. Clearly Ainefill is forever guilty of copyright infringement... (Shakes head at a genius.)) *God Eater-chan (NEPTUNIA) vs ??? (Hint 1: You'd be surprised as to how similar both their weapons are...) (Hint 2: Have you not heed the FINAL FANTASY HINT?!) *Blackwing: Silverwind the Ascendant (YuGiOh!) vs ??? (Hint 1: Definetely not a Toa.) (Hint 2: I'll add the hint later...) *??? vs ??? (Hint: In a battle of Dragons, THE END HAS COME!) Incorrect Guesses *Taokaka (BlazBlue) *Nine the Phantom (Blazblue) *The Sniper (TEAM FORTRESS 2) *The Soldier (TEAM FORTRESS 2) *The Demoman (TEAM FORTRESS 2) *The Scout (TEAM FORTRESS 2) *The Spy (TEAM FORTRESS 2) *Ragna the BLOODEDGE (BlazBlue) *Kazuto Kotetsu (BlazBlue (XBLAZE)) Personal Comments "I'm astounded nobody guessed Peacock's foe yet..." "...Same for the BIONICLE fans who ignore Silverwind." Confirmed Battles *Tigershark MAX (InviZimals) vs Haxorus (Pokemon) *Inkling (Splatoon) vs Dawn (Daemon Bride) *Genos (One Punch Man) vs Baiken (GUILTY GEAR) *AkaRed (Power Rangers) vs Bisharp (Pokemon) *Lightspeed Flash (One Punch Man) vs Arturia Pendragon (Fate/stay night) *Oni (Street Fighter) vs Hades Izanami/Saya (BlazBlue) *Hikaru Jomon (Gōketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou) vs Ranma Saotome (RANMA 1/2) *Metal Bat (One Punch Man) vs The Batter (off) *Raven (Gravity Rush) vs Kagura Mikazuchi (FAIRY TAIL) *RED HOOD (DC Comics) vs The Heavy (TEAM FORTRESS 2) *Sadira (KILLER INSTINCT) vs Byakuya (Under Night IN-BIRTH) *Atoi (TEARAWAY) vs Yarny (UNRAVEL) *Harry & Marv (Home Alone) vs Cielo (Wonderful World/E's LAF) *DIO (JOJO's BIZARRE ADVENTURE) vs Alucard (Castlevania: Symphony of the Night) *Hakumen (BlazBlue) vs Atomic Samurai (One Punch Man) For now, a fight is in progress... Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain